Stitches
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Kakuzu is fed up with Hidan's constant complaining and decides to extract a little revenge! WARNINGS: Language, rape, tentacles.


Written as a gift for a friend's birthday!

First time writing KakuzuxHidan, so go easy on me!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The moon was heavy and bright in the dark sky, the only light against the denseness of the surrounding foliage. The forest was bustling, insects and nocturnal animals creating a deafening baritone in the darkness. Dense mist blanketed the worn path winding through the thick haze of trees, making it difficult to travel upon.

Two men walked in tandem slowly down the path, picking their way around rocks and uprooted tree roots. As they walked, the creatures in the immediate vicinity went silent, clearly able to tell that both men were dangerous. Once they passed, the creatures began again, this time louder than ever.

The man trailing behind moved noisily, grumbling under his breath with each step gained. A large three bladed scythe was strapped heavily to his back, but he moved with relative ease through the darkness, the light from the moon illuminating the blood red blades, the sparkling silver lining them.

"How much further, damnit?" Hidan barked, his body tense with anger.

He absolutely hated being dragged on bounty missions. As far as he was concerned, it was a complete waste of time.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu growled.

The pair had been walking for a few days, stopping only for food and a few hours sleep. They were now deep in Kirigakure, the 'Village Hidden in the Mist'. It was easy to tell, even without a map, by the thick wreaths of mist that blanketed the ground, only growing more conspicuous with each mile gained. By now, it was hard to distinguish their feet under the thick haze, and they were barely able to see a hand in front of their faces.

"This is bullshit!" Hidan bellowed, his handsome face contorting in anger. He ran a shaky hand over his slicked back silver hair. "I'm sick of being dragged on bounties!"

"We need the money," Kakuzu stated, his eerie green and red eyes narrowing.

As the self appointed 'Treasurer of Akatsuki', he had taken it upon himself to keep track of the organization's finances. By nature, he was greedy and had always put profit first, so it was the perfect task. After all, money was the only thing dependable in the world.

"Money! That's the only thing you fucking care about!" Hidan hollered, his temper rising dangerously.

"Hidan, anyone with a brain would know that the world revolves around money."

"The world should fuckin' revolve around religion!" Hidan spat.

"Shut up, Hidan. We're close now."

"I'm killing him!" Hidan roared.

Shaking his head, Kakuzu picked up his pace again, heading deeper into the mist.

Their target was a man named Okazaki, an important member of Kirigakure. He had a rather large bounty on his head and was someone Kakuzu had been wanting to apprehend for quite a long while. Luckily, he lived on the outskirts. If there happened to be a struggle, nobody would be around to hear it. Not that it really mattered, for anyone who decided to interfere would merely die.

Pulling out the piece of paper that was folded and kept in a pocket inside his Akatsuki coat, Kakuzu looked over the picture again. The general location given was straight ahead, only a few metres. He slowed his pace, not wanting to create a ruckus, and mentally hoped that Hidan wouldn't have another outburst.

"We're here," he murmured, stopping quite suddenly and turning to his partner. He lifted a hand to point straight ahead at the house that was barely visible through the dense fog.

"I'm killing the bastard!" Hidan growled, his loud voice reverberating throughout the darkness. "Don't interfere!"

"Just make sure he's recognizable when you're finished with him."

Without another word, Hidan unstrapped the large scythe on his back and approached the house. It was silent when he entered, the only sounds coming from a few insects and animals in the surrounding foliage. A few minutes passed, the silence still heavy, before there were shouts coming from the dark house. A struggle could be heard for a few moments and then a loud guttural scream resounded, and silence once more.

Kakuzu waited for a few moments but Hidan didn't come out. Growling, he got fluidly to his feet and entered the house, pausing to determine where the other two were located. It was silent. Anger filled him as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, opening door after door in the narrow hallway, finally finding them in the very last room. Stepping inside, Kakuzu didn't bother shutting the door.

The Jashinist was lying within the Jashin symbol that he'd painted on the floor with blood, the usual spike through his heart.

Kakuzu's angry gaze raked over the other, and without thinking, he silently withdrew a kunai, moving until he towered over Hidan.

"What the fuck are you doing Kakuzu? I'm praying!"

Ignoring the other, Kakuzu dropped to his knees beside Hidan and reached for the other's wrists, laying one on top of the other. Hefting the dagger, he brought it down violently, piercing it through Hidan's wrists and into the floor, leaving the other unable to move.

"What the fuck?" Hidan bellowed, struggling against the bonds.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu growled, and moved to kneel between the Jashinist's open legs. He spread open the Hidan's Akatsuki coat before reaching for the waistband on his pants, grasping firmly and drawing them down to his ankles.

"What the shit?"

Ignoring Hidan's noise, Kakuzu reached for his own pants, sliding them down just enough to free his throbbing erection. He stroked it once, twice, before moving forward and rubbing it against Hidan's unprepared hole.

"Fuck you! Don't even think about doing that shit!" Hidan practically screeched, his legs attempting to kick the other off.

Growling, Kakuzu let loose some black threads from his arms to secure the other's legs, rendering him completely immobile. Resuming, he positioned his shaft at Hidan's entrance and thrust fully inside, grunting lowly at the feeling of the tight sheath enveloping him.

"Kaku-"

"Shut up, Hidan!" Kakuzu bellowed, sending out more black strings to stitch through the other's lips, effectively silencing him. He could still hear quiet grumbles, but all in all, it was much better.

Pulling his hips back, he snapped them forward before repeating the motion, setting a hard, fast rhythm. Threads slipped out from his mouth, wrapping around Hidan's half erection, coaxing it to full hardness.

Hidan moaned, the sound muffled by the stitching running through his lips. A light flush covered his cheeks as he re-doubled his efforts to escape. The kunai through his wrists began to tear his flesh as he struggled and he winced, but really, he was used to such pain.

Ignoring Hidan's meagre attempts to escape, he grasped the man's hips, lifting him slightly as he continued to pound into him. The grip on the other's erection tightened, moving in sync with his thrusting. He grunted once more as he felt a familiar tug in his stomach, coiling like a tightly wound spring. His erection twitched inside the tight sheath as he moved brutally fast and hard, his end in sight.

Hidan continued to fight, not wanting to suffer the embarrassment any longer. He was hard and throbbing, the rhythmic pulsing of Kakuzu's threads around his erection felt amazing, the pain of being impaled into the floor only serving to enhance the experience, and he soon found himself on the precipice of orgasm. His eyes closed tightly, his cheeks flaming as he cried out, the sound barely noticeable as he spilled hotly over his stomach and chest.

The rhythmic clenching and unclenching of Hidan's hot tunnel around him sent Kakuzu over the edge. He grunted loudly, his eyes fluttering closed, stilling as he spilled hotly inside him. He stayed still for a moment, his chest heaving, before he pulled out of the other. Looking down, he noted that his spent erection was covered in blood as well as semen, his eyes crinkling in distaste at the sight. Grasping a handful of Hidan's Akatsuki robes, he quickly cleaned himself off before getting to his feet. Reluctantly, he unbound the other's mouth.

"Kakuzu, you fucking idiot! Let me up!"

"You told me not to interfere," Kakuzu shrugged as he tucked himself away and swept from the room, completely ignoring the angry shouts following him. Exiting the house, he didn't look back before disappearing into the mist.


End file.
